


Diez minutos

by Malale



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, School Shootings, Shooting, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque a todo el McKinley le parecieron horas, en realidad los disparos sólo duraron diez minutos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diez minutos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luandachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan/gifts).



> [Originalmente publicado el 07-08-2010. Re-editado]
> 
> Cuando empece a escribir el fic fue poco antes de que saliera Hell-Oen la S1. Pero lo dejé algo abandonado, así que muchos sucesos no siguen lo que ha pasado en el cannon. Para estar más seguros, es como un semi-AU situado entre Funk y Journey.

Aunque a todo el McKinley le parecieron horas, en realidad los disparos sólo duraron diez minutos.

 

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

 

Quinn y Rachel están en el pasillo cuando ven entrar a los tres chicos vestidos de negro. Quinn no los reconoce, nunca les ha prestado demasiada atención. Rachel sí, pero está más atenta a las armas que llevan cada uno en una mano. Grandes, como las que salen en las películas de guerra. Automáticas, seguramente.

 

Cuando la ráfaga de disparos empieza, Quinn ya está corriendo. No es que haya reaccionado a tiempo. Rachel la ha agarrado de la mano y ha tirado de ella. Se escuchan gritos (De pánico. De dolor) y disparos y objetos destrozándose. Rachel corre con ella, la lleva a través de un tumulto de adolescentes aterrorizados e histéricos. Y para Quinn todo es confusión, una pesadilla irreal que no acaba de creerse –sólo escucha disparos, disparos y gente llorando y gritos – y no sabe que hacer.

 

Pero Rachel corre y no la suelta. Le dice “¡Vamos!” y “¡Date prisa!”. Le dice “¡Por aquí!”  y parece que sabe a donde va. Se alejan del tumulto hasta llegar a un pasillo prácticamente desierto.

Se para de golpe y la empuja dentro de un pequeño armario de limpieza. Estrecho y claustrofóbico.

-Entra, rápido- le pide Quinn. Los disparos se escuchan cada vez más cerca. Disparos que golpean todo. Paredes. Taquillas. Personas. 

 

Rachel niega con la cabeza, nerviosa.

-No hay sitio para las dos- le dice. Está más pendiente de mirar al fondo del pasillo, donde escuchan pasos pesados. Hechos por alguien que lleva botas y un arma en la mano.

- _Nonono_ \- Quinn empieza a asustarse de verdad. Hiperventila. Está aterrorizada. Ella conoce a Rachel. Habla con ella casi a diario. La insulta dos veces a la semana como mínimo. Se ríe de su ropa cada día.

Rachel es demasiado real en su vida como para soportar que algo le pase. Para soportar que esa pesadilla este ocurriendo de verdad.

 

Pero ella no duda. La empuja abajo hasta sentarla en el suelo, al lado de una escoba y un cubo de fregar.

- _Rachelnononoquierono_.

-¡Tú estás _embarazada_!- sisea, mirándola a los ojos. Hay enfado (porque Quinn no le hace caso) y determinación. Los pasos y los disparos han llegado hasta el pasillo y Rachel palidece, cerrando la puerta de golpe y quedándose delante. Quinn puede ver la silueta de su cabeza morena a través del cristal opaco. Las letras de “Armario de limpieza” escritas al revés.

 

El silencio dura un segundo. Lo que tarda el chico en ver a Rachel. Rachel, que no se mueve de la puerta.

Quinn no quiere, no puede pensar que está haciendo de escudo.

 

Pero sabe que es la verdad.

 

Y cuando el segundo pasa, la ráfaga de disparos se le clava hasta el alma y tiene que taparse la boca para no gritar. Es ahí cuando nota que sus mejillas están húmedas porque ha empezado a llorar.

La sombra de Rachel cae al suelo con un golpe seco. El cristal se rompe. Los disparos siguen sonando, alejándose de allí.

 

Quinn intenta abrir la puerta. Le tiemblan tanto las manos que apenas puede controlarlas. Su cuerpo se convulsa y siente fuertes patadas en la barriga. Su bebé está inquieta. Tiene tanto miedo como ella. Cuando oye el “click” de la cerradura pega un brinco. Tiene tan sensible ahora mismo el sentido del oído que hasta un susurro le habría parecido un atronador alarido.

Empuja la hoja y le cuesta, porque algo la bloquea. Rachel. Su cuerpo. Quinn sale gateando y llorando, convulsionándose y aterrorizada de lo que encontrará.

 

Rachel está tumbada en el suelo, de lado. El pelo le oculta la cara, sus brazos están laxos por encima de su cabeza. Su jersey blanco con gatitos esta empapado de sangre.

- _Nononononono_ \- suplica, gimoteando. Las lágrimas caen tan abundantemente que le cuesta ver. Se arrodilla a su lado y la gira. Tiene los ojos cerrados y está pálida como la cera. La sangre sigue derramándose de su cuerpo, formando un charco en el suelo, y Quinn pone sus manos intentando taponar las heridas.

 

Son dos agujeros de bala. Ambos en el vientre. Quinn aprieta sin pensar en lo caliente que es la sangre, lo pegajosa que se sienten sus manos. Lo terriblemente fría que parecen las mejillas de Rachel en ese momento.

-Por favor- suplica. –Abre los ojos. Por favor. _Porfavorporfavorporfavor_.

 

Pero ella no lo hace. La sangre sigue cayendo y es demasiada, demasiada sangre. Es la sangre de Rachel, que toda su vida ha deseado ser una estrella, trabajar en Brodway. Es la sangre de Rachel, que tiene dieciséis años. Es la vida de Rachel, la que se está yendo con esa sangre. Quinn no puede más. Llora más fuerte, de terror y de dolor.

-¡Ayúdenme!- Grita -¡Por… Por favor! ¡Ayuda!

 

Quinn se inclina por sus sollozos y entonces nota algo espeluznante.

No la oye respirar.

Y grita, totalmente fuera de sí, hundiendo todo lo que puede sus manos en sangre para que deje de brotar.

-¡RACHEL!

 

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

 

El dolor no es lo primero de lo que se da cuenta Puck. Primero es el sonido, entre gritos y disparos, de cristales rotos. Luego que está en el suelo, no sabiendo muy bien porqué. Él se había levantado hacia la puerta. Había escuchado a sus compañeros, sus alaridos y sus pasos corriendo, y el ruido de las armas automáticas. Había querido salir del aula del club y ver que sucedía. No entiende que hace tirado como un muñeco.

 

Entonces el dolor se hace presente. Un punzante y ardiente dolor que empieza a invadirle desde el pecho hasta su hombro y parte del brazo. Intenta moverse. Intenta respirar. Pero no puede. Inhala aire por su nariz y es como si miles de cuchillos se clavaran en sus pulmones. Se marea del dolor y tose. Algo húmedo y con sabor metálico escapa de sus labios.

Todo ese ruido le taladra la cabeza. Se le hace casi irreal, como uno de esos videojuegos que solía jugar con Finn en su casa.

- _OhDiosmíoOhDiosmío_ \- escucha cerca de su oreja. Es Hummel. Kurt. Recuerda que estaban esperando juntos al Sr. Shue para una tarea del club.

 

La cabeza de Kurt aparece de repente entre su mirada y el techo. Se ve espantado, aun más blanco de lo normal. Sus labios tiemblan y sus ojos están muy abiertos. Tantos que casi parece una rana (ese pensamiento le hace gracia. Quizás empiece a llamarlo _Kurmith, the frog_ ). Nunca ha visto los ojos de Hummel tan de cerca. Creía que eran azules, pero en realidad también tienen algo de verde. Y de gris.

 

Que ojos tan extraños.

 

Kurt lo agarra de la camiseta y lo arrastra. O eso intenta, pero Puck sabe que es como el doble de grande que ese canijo enclenque. No va a poder con él.

-¿Qué… haces?- sisea. Cada letra es una puñalada en sus pulmones.

-Se están acercando- le dice. Mira hacia la puerta, abierta. Puck no sabe lo que ve, pero le hace temblar de arriba abajo. Puck tampoco sabe como lo logra, pero consigue arrastrarlo hasta debajo del piano. Le cuesta lo suyo, al chaval. Se pone todo rojo y resopla mientras lo arrastra. Se resbala un par de veces, Puck cree que con su sangre, pero no deja de tirar de él. Se agazapa con él.

-¿Qué está…?

-No lo sé- murmura, nervioso, sigue mirando hacia la puerta, temiendo que alguien entre por ahí. Los disparos siguen sonando, por todos lados. Kurt respira rápido, con dificultad, y parece a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

Puck en cambio se siente tranquilo, aletargado. Supone que es porque el dolor, la perdida de sangre y la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones no es una buena combinación.

-Estás sangrando mucho- susurra, cuando vuelve a mirarlo. Se quita la bufanda que lleva ese día (rosa, con puntos blancos. Horrorosamente gay) y aprieta en donde supone que está su herida, por debajo de su clavícula. A él le duele todo por igual.

-No sé de donde vienen los tiros- se queja Kurt –Suenan… por todas partes. A ti te ha dado una bala perdida por la puerta. Creo que no te han… visto. Los que disparan.

 

Y Puck entiende lo que significa eso. Entiende que Kurt lo ha quitado de la vista para que no entraran a rematarlo.

-Se están alejando- susurra Kurt. –Van… van hacia el gimnasio. Las animadoras están allí, practicando.

-Y los… de baloncesto- añade. Ambos deberían de estar allí, en el gimnasio. Si no hubieran tenido tarea extra del Glee Club.

Una nueva ráfaga de disparos hace que el más pequeño salte, girando su cabeza.

-Suenan por… la sala de profesores. Dios, ¿cuántos son?

-No… sé- Puck tose, barbotando sangre y líquidos. Le cuesta cada vez más respirar. Aparte del dolor, nota sus pulmones hinchados e inundados. Kurt le sujeta con sus delgados brazos, lo aprieta contra su cuerpo y él le llena de sangre su camisa. Que seguro que es cara.

-Aguanta. Aguanta- susurra, nervioso. Intenta parecer seguro, pero no lo está. Puck ha fastidiado lo suficiente en su vida a Kurt Hummel para notar bajo las capas de decisión e indiferencia que derrama su voz las pequeñas notas de miedo.

-Me duele…

-Lo sé, sólo… sólo aguanta, ¿vale?

-Quiero… ir… Quinn… mi hija.

-Ella estará bien. ¡No van a dispararle a una embarazada!- parece hasta indignado con la idea y a Puck, en otro momento, se hubiera burlado de cómo arruga la nariz. Pero está asustado, demasiado asustado con el pensamiento.

-Pero y sí…

- _No_ \- ladra, seco. Es un tono de voz ronco, que no suele escuchar de él. –Ni lo pienses. Ellas van a estar bien. Todos van a estar bien.

 

Y Puck, de verdad, quiere creerle.

 

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

 

En realidad, el equipo de baloncesto no está en el gimnasio. Sue Sylvester los había echado fuera porque necesitaba todo el espacio para la práctica de sus Cheerios. El entrenador Tanaka no había tenido el valor de enfrentarse a la mujer y había puesto al equipo a practicar el peloteo por la cancha de atletismo.

 

Por eso cuando escuchan los disparos, están fuera del colegio.

 

Todo parece un caos; los jugadores se miraron unos a otros. ¿Era una broma? ¿Estaban tirando petardos? ¿No podían ser disparos, verdad? Esas cosas solo pasan en las películas. En las películas.

 

Matt mira a Mike, que mira a Finn, que mira al entrenador. Tanaka está blanco, sudoroso y nunca lo habían visto así.

-¿Qué demonios…?

 

Entonces los gritos se hacen audibles, porque alumnos salen a tropel de las salidas de emergencia. Algunos heridos.

Tanaka no se lo piensa dos veces.

-¡Salid todos de aquí! ¡Rápido, afuera!

 

El entrenador coge a una chica que tiene herido un hombro y que parece a punto de desmayarse. El resto de jugadores y alumnos se dirigen hacia fuera del campo. Algunos ayudan a sus compañeros heridos, pero el caos y el terror están más que presente. Es como una masa que grita, con sólo el instinto primario del miedo en sus cabezas.

 

Finn no puede entender que le hace detenerse. Pero de repente, entre todo ese ruido, es como si una voz se colara en su cabeza. Lo siente en los huesos. En el alma.

Algo no va bien.

 

Y sin pensarlo (porque una de las cosas que mejor se le da a Finn es actuar sin pensar, como los héroes o los idiotas) vuelve tras sus pasos y se adentra entre la marea humana, en el colegio, donde están los tiros y el peligro.

-¡Finn!- lo llama Mike. Matt intenta agarrarlo y detenerlo. Pero el río humano no se lo permite.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Hudson! ¡Vuelve ahora mismo!- le ordena el entrenador Tanaka. -¡HUDSON!

 

El hombre mira al muchacho perderse en el colegio y a la chica que sangra en sus brazos. Maldice y gruñe.

-¡Todos fuera! ¡AHORA! ¡Tenemos que conseguir ayuda!

 

Y la marea humana sigue saliendo.

 

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

 

Mercedes se encontraba en la cafetería y por eso fue de las primeras alumnas en salir cuando los disparos comenzaron. No recuerda demasiado como lo consiguió. Sólo sabe que hubo empujones, histeria, pisoteos, arañazos. Brazos, piernas, cabezas y mucho, mucho miedo.

 

Ahora Mercedes está observando la entrada de su propio instituto, con otros compañeros. Buscando desesperada a alguno de sus amigos. Cada tiro, cada grito, es una punzada más en el pecho. Es el miedo inflándose más y más en su pecho. Es una posibilidad menos de verlos.

-¡Kurt! ¡Tina! ¡Quinn! ¡Brittany! ¡Chicos!

-¡Mercedes!

 

Es Matt, con Mike a su lado. Casi no le reconoce la voz hasta que se gira y lo ve. Y sí, es verdad que el chico habla poco, pero no es por eso. Es que nunca lo había oído tan gutural, ronco y asustado.

Corre hacia ellos, entre el caos de gente y los tres se envuelven en un medio abrazo durante un segundo. Más que una muestra de cariño, era una manera de asegurarse que los otros estaban bien.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-No lo sabemos, estábamos… Estábamos fuera entrenando y… escuchamos los disparos y la gente salió en estampida por las salidas de emergencia- balbucea Mike. Está blanco como el papel y le caen caminos de sudor por la frente.

-¿Habéis visto a alguien más? ¿No tendrían que estar con vosotros Puck y Finn?

-Puck no fue al entrenamiento hoy. Tenía que verse con Sr. Shue.- contenta en un susurro Matt.

-¿Y Finn?- pregunta la chica. Tendría que estar por ahí cerca, ¿no? Es demasiado alto como para pasar desapercibido.

-Él… Él…- Mike parece nervioso. Mercedes el insta a hablar con un esto de cabeza. –El entró al colegio. No sé porque.

-¡¿Qué ha entrado ahí?!- grita, señalando la entrada del McKinley. Un frío devastador le llena los huesos. -¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Esto… esto va… Tengo que entrar.

-¡¿Qué?!

 

Mercedes no da ni dos pasos cuando dos pares de brazos, unos morenos y los otros blancos, la envuelven.

-¡Soltadme, soltadme!- Mercedes solloza y no se da cuenta. Tampoco se da cuenta que ha empezado a llorar -¡Tengo que encontrar a los chicos, les va a pasar algo muy malo! ¡Tenemos que ayudarles!

-No seas loca, no puedes meterte ahí.

-¡¿Y si están en peligro?!

-¡Y si te pones en peligro tú!- le grita Matt, con un enfado que reverbera en su voz.

-Mercedes, no vamos a dejar ir a otro amigo, ¿entiendes?- Explica Mike.

 

Y quizás la chica va a replicar algo. O sólo a sollozar.

 

Pero el sonido de las sirenas de policía congela a todo el mundo.

Casi bendicen oír ese sonido.

 

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

 

Tina nunca se ha considerado una chica fuerte. No es que sea escuálida, tampoco. Y siempre le lleva las bolsas de la compra a su madre. Pero no se ha considerado nunca fuerte.

 

Pero cuando la marea humana los empujan a ella y a Artie contra una pared y hacen que su novio caiga de su silla, no se lo piensa. Es que no puede porque hay pies por todos lados, pisando, y los disparos se escuchan cada vez más cerca –TaTaTaTaTaTa, sin descanso- así que necesitan ponerse a salvo.

 

Tina hace que Artie le envuelva el cuello con los brazos y lo levanta en peso. Son cincuenta (o cincuenta y cinco) kilos apoyados en sus brazos y su tronco. La espalda le da un latigazo de dolor pero francamente, apenas lo nota. Porque sólo oye los disparos – _TaTaTaTaTa_ \- que se acercan más y más y la muchedumbre apelotonada en las puertas. La adrenalina está bombeando en su sangre y sus ojos buscan como locos un escondite.

 

Abre la puerta del cuarto de baño de una patada. Es de chicos. Ni se ha dado cuenta. Los disparos ahora se escuchan en el pasillo donde hace un segundo estaban ellos y hay gritos. Terribles gritos de dolor. Y ella tiene el peso de Artie (cincuenta o cincuenta y cinco kilos) en sus brazos.

Se esconden en el último cubículo, el más alejado de la entrada. Tina se agazapa en el rincón, al lado del urinal, con Artie en su regazo y los dos se abrazan. Nota la respiración agitada del chico sobre su pelo, como si Artie quisiera esconderla entre sus brazos. Como si ambos quisieran desaparecer en los brazos del otro y estar muy, muy lejos de allí, de los gritos y los disparos.

                 

Pasos pesados resuenan de repente. La puerta chirría y Tina y Artie contienen la respiración. Una ráfaga de disparos se produce. Las balas chocan contra los azulejos del baño y los hacen saltar de miedo. Les pitan los oídos y creen que el corazón se les va a salir por la garganta.

Los pasos se acercan. Pueden ver las botas militares por debajo de la puerta de madera. Tina no reza, pero suplica mentalmente y le clava los dedos a Artie en la cintura.

 

Cuando abren, ella sólo puede ver la mirilla del arma. El cañón. Redondo y negro. Pero Artie no. Él se fija en otra cosa.

-Ralph- musita. Lo reconoce. Pero no puede creérselo. Lo conoce del club de audiovisuales. Tímido, callado, amable. Ralph Smith. Del club de audiovisuales.

 

El chico también parece reconocerlo. Hay algo en sus ojos (que hace un segundo parecían completamente muertos). Confusión tal vez. Arrepentimiento. O quizás vergüenza.

 

Sale del baño en silencio, sin disparar ni una vez más. Artie y Tina aun están recuperando su respiración. No pueden moverse.

 

No se mueven ni cuando escuchan las sirenas de la policía.

 

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

 

A Sue Sylvester nadie la atrapa con la guardia baja. Nunca. Aprendió bastante de las fuerzas especiales.

 

Por eso cunado todo ese caos de tiros comienza, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Escucha tres fuentes de disparos distintas que se dispersan por el colegio. Y una de ellas viene para ahí, para el gimnasio.

Y sus niños, sus animadores, están en el gimnasio.

 

Sue se pone a dar órdenes como un general en mitad de un asedio. No permite el descontrol, no permite la histeria. Sus chicos son rápidos, eficaces. Ahora tienen que demostrarlo.

-¡Escondeos detrás de las gradas! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! No quiero ni un ruido, ni un llanto. Agazapaos ahí. ¡Que nadie salga, pase lo que pase, ¿queda claro?!

-Pero entrenadora, ¿y si nos encuentran?- pregunta Jenny Reeth.

-No os van a encontrar- responde. –De eso me encargo yo.

 

Cuando el último de los chicos está bien escondido, Sue sube arriba de esas mismas gradas, se agazapa y espera. Becky la mira, preguntándole con los ojos porque no se esconde con ellos. Niña ilusa, Sue Sylvester no se esconde nunca. Ni ante nada.

 

Los disparos se escuchan cada vez más cerca. Sue diferencia los gritos de terror que los de dolor y se pregunta cuantos de sus alumnos (sus alumnos, los niños de los que ella y el resto de los profesores son encargados de proteger) están resultando heridos. O peor.

Eso la enferma.

 

El tirador entra al gimnasio como un huracán. En la milésima de segundo en el que se queda parado, confuso por no encontrar a nadie seguramente, Sue lo reconoce. Dexter Parker, poca cosa. De lo más bajo de la pirámide social. Carne de cañón en el instituto.

 

Pero no deja pasar un segundo más. Salta encima del chico, que apenas tiene tiempo de girar y encañonarla. Los tiros resuenan cuando pelean por el arma y afortunadamente, van contra el techo. Un foco se rompe en pedazos y riega cristales sobre ellos. Siente un ardor en el hombro de lo que seguramente es el roce de una bala perdida, pero ni le presta atención.

Sue le retuerce el brazo hasta conseguir que suelte la semi-automática. Lo pone bocabajo contra el suelo y le inmoviliza los brazos.

-¡Quieto, chico! ¡QUIETO!- gruñe, maniatándole con una de las cuerdas que usan en sus ejercicios.

-¡Se lo merecen!- grita el muchacho, fuera de si. Parece que ha encontrado a los animadores escondidos y los observa entre los huecos de las gradas. -¡Todos se lo merecen! ¡Los que me torturaban! ¡Los que miraban! ¡Merecen morir!

 

Sue puede ver por el rabillo del ojo a Brittany sollozar. Tiene a Becky abrazada contra su pecho y Santana las rodea a ambas con sus brazos. Los ojos de la latina son pozos negros de ira y su cara lívida parece un lienzo tenso sin ninguna expresión.

-¡Y usted también se lo merece!- le grita Dexter, mirándola. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos. Sue se pregunta si se habrá tomado algo. -¡¿Por qué nunca los detuvo?!

-¿Por qué no los detuviste tú mismo?- escupe Sue, apretando más las cuerdas. Parker se ríe. Un sonido retorcido, amargo y algo loco.

-Eso es lo que estaba haciendo.

-No así, chico- Sue lo gira para que quede mirando al techo. A sus ojos. –No así.

 

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

 

Will está saliendo de su despacho y cogiendo un atajo por los jardines para llegar al aula del coro. Tenía que darles las partituras de la última canción a Puck y Kurt, que iban a tocar la guitarra y el piano para uno de los números.

 

Por eso cuando escucha el tiroteo, él ni está técnicamente dentro del instituto. Pero sale corriendo hacía él. A Will le avergonzará admitirlo, se sentirá poco profesional y mal profesor, pero el primer pensamiento que tuvo fue “ _Emma_ ”.

 

Puede que fuera porque los disparos vienen cerca de la sala de profesores. Y Emma tiene el despacho justo al lado.

 

Will corre como un galgo. No se da cuenta que ha soltado su maletín y la manzana que estaba mordisqueando. No se da cuenta que las partituras han salido volando de la carpeta. Tropieza con unos alumnos que van en camino contrario, buscando una salida, y su cerebro sólo grita “ _EmmaEmmaEmma_ ”

 

Cuando llega, la visión a través de la cristalera lo deja helado y sin aliento. Alex McNamara (un buen chico. Muy listo. Va a la clase de español) está apuntando con un arma a Emma. Le tiembla el pulso; el dedo aun en el gatillo. Ella está de pie (delgada, pequeña y frágil), apenas sin moverse al lado de su escritorio. Tiene la mano extendida hacia el chico. Su voz suave y baja.

-Alex… baja el arma, por favor. No quieres hacer daño a nadie.

-Sí, si que quiero- el niño solloza. –Quiero que todos desaparezcan. Todos. Son basura, perdedores. Son escoria que pasarán sus vidas bebiendo cerveza delante de la tele. ¡¿Por qué se creen mejores que yo?! Me tiran granizados a la cara. Me arrojan al contenedor. Me pegan en los pasillos. Se ríen de mí. ¡Ellos son los patéticos, los que deberían ir a la basura! ¡No son nada, no llegarán a nada!

-Alex… Alex, mírame… Así no conseguirás nada. Tú puedes estudiar, ir a la universidad…

-No, no puedo. Ya todo me da igual. No soporto un día más, no lo soporto. Quiero que se mueran todos.

-Alex…

-¡NO! ¡Cállese, cállese!- afirma el agarre en el arma y apunta a Emma a la cabeza. -¡Usted también tiene la culpa! ¡Todos la tienen!

-¡ALEX!

 

El chico se gira al escuchar la voz de Will. Le apunta con la pistola y mueve la cabeza alternativamente de un adulto a otro. Emma se ha llevado las manos a la boca al ver al profesor y él la mira casi con alivio. Prefiere tener el arma hacia su dirección que hacía la de Ella.

-Alex, por favor, vamos a calmarnos. Esta no es la solución…

-¡¿Y cual es la solución, eh?! ¡¿Qué han hecho ustedes los profesores?! ¡¿Qué ha hecho Figgins?! Cada vez que veníamos a pedir ayuda nos daban una palmadita en la espalda. “Son cosas de críos”. ¡MENTIRA!

-Alex…

-¡Es sólo que hacéis la vista gorda! Los animadores dan dinero al instituto, así que pueden hacer lo que les da la gana. ¡Pueden volver mi vida un infierno!- aprieta los dientes con rencor y Will siente una pesada carga en su estomago, como si hubiera tragado piedras. Siente cuanto ha fallado en su trabajo. -¡Y los deportistas son todos hijos de papá, de personas influyentes en el Consejo Escolar! ¡Sólo son carne sin cerebro protegidos por sus viejos! ¡Merecéis morir todos! ¡TODOS!

-Entonces dispárame.- dice Emma con voz serena.

-¡No!- grita Will. Hace un amago de andar, pero Alex le chista y no quiere ponerlo nervioso. –Emma, ¿estás loca?

-Dispárame- repite la orientadora, ignorándole. –Si puedes hacerlo.

-Ya he disparado a otros- gruñe. Aunque su voz tiembla. –Salían corriendo como conejos.

-¿Los has mirado a los ojos? ¿Has visto sus caras?- el chico se queda callado y Emma sabe que eso es un no. –Si crees que puedes mirarme a los ojos y dispararme porque me lo merezco adelante. Dispárame. Pero quiero que sepas… que te perdono.

-¡Cállese!- vuelve a gritar, apuntándole justo a la cara. Emma tiene las manos alzadas delante de su pecho y lo mira con sus grandes ojos verdes.

-Te perdono, Alex.

 

Y durante un segundo a Will el corazón se le para. Deja de latir. Entonces Alex McNamara cae llorando al suelo, a los pies de Emma, y el aire parece que vuelve a sus pulmones y la sangre a su cuerpo.

                                              

Emma aparta el arma del chico y lo envuelve en un abrazo. Will va hacia ellos, con los oídos zumbando. Casi no puede oír el “todo saldrá bien” que susurra la mujer una y otra vez mientras mece el cuerpo que llora histérico en su regazo.

Quizás no quiere oírlo porque sabe que es mentira.

 

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

 

A Finn le ha costado mucho avanzar por los pasillos. Esquivar esa marea humana ha sido mucho peor que cuando juega al futbol. Será por que en los partidos solo hay diez contrincantes y aquí eran como cincuenta o más.

Pero ahora ha llegado a un rellano desierto. Aun suena disparos aislados, a lo lejos. Seguramente se encuentren en la otra zona del instituto. Le ha parecido oír también sirenas de policía, pero no puede estar seguro.

 

Su instinto le martillea en la cabeza. Sabe que algo va mal, muy mal. Es como si lo llamaran. Como si no hubiera estado donde tiene que estar.

 

Entonces escucha los sollozos. Ahogados, rápidos, desesperados. Vienen al doblar la esquina. Así que se precipita hacia allí.

 

Finn no se ha muerto nunca, pero está seguro de que la sensación que tiene es muy parecida. Como si el mundo se parara, como si el tiempo se detuviera. Como si el aire se volviera sólido y tu sangre dejara de correr.

Finn se siente morir al ver a Rachel (Pesada. Molesta. Charlatana. _Su Rachel_ ) tumbada en un charco de sangre. De su propia sangre. Quinn está con ella, apretando sus heridas, llorando como nunca la ha visto llorar.

-¡NO!- brama. Corre hacia ellas, casi patinando al ponerse de rodillas. -¡Rachel, Rachel abre los ojos! ¡¿Qué cojones ha pasado!

-Le dispararon- llora Quinn. Sus ojos hinchados y rojos. –Le dispararon por protegerme.

 

Envuelve la cara de Rachel con sus manos. Es pequeña y le sobran dedos para sostenerla. Está blanca, pálida y fría. Mortalmente fría.

- _Nononononono_.

-No respira, Finn- llora Quinn.

-¡NO!- no puede ser, se niega a creerlo. Rachel es fuerte, Rachel es imbatible. Acerca su frente a la de ella y la moja con sus propias lágrimas. Entonces nota algo. Bajo su meñique, el que está apretando su cuello.

Es un latir pequeño, débil y lento. Pero es un latido.

 

Acerca un dedo a la nariz de Rachel y lo siente. La respiración. Tan suave, tan despacio, que casi no parece real.

-Está respirando.

-¿Qué?

-¡Está respirando!- lleva una de las manos de Quinn (que están pegajosas, empapadas de sangre) para que lo note también. Y Quinn se ríe. Se atraganta y llora y ríe.

-¡Está viva!- grita. Su voz es felicidad pura. Alivio infinito.

-Aguanta, aguanta- Finn presiona contra una de sus heridas. Agradece que sus manos sean tan grandes para abarcar todo lo que puede. -¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Que venga alguien por favor!

-¡Ayuda!- grita Quinn. -¡Por favor, ayúdenos!

 

El pulso de Rachel es tan débil que casi no se nota y va bajando. Finn no sabe si tendría que hacerle el boca a boca, no ha dado primeros auxilios. Pero no cree que sea lo mejor con dos fuentes de sangre manado en su vientre. ¿Deberían moverla? Tampoco está seguro. Ahora Rachel parece una muñeca de porcelana rota, tan blanca y con su vida colgando de un delgado hilo.

Está a punto de ponerse histérico cuando escucha una voz en un suave acento.

-¡Santo Dios!- exclama el director Figgins. Finn no recuerda haberlo visto nunca tan mal. Sin chaqueta ni corbata, despenado y manchado de sangre. Y con su piel del mismo color que la cera de las velas. -¡Por aquí, por aquí!

 

Aparecen unos paramédicos con una camilla y los apartan sin contemplaciones. Trastocan con el cuerpo de Rachel, diciendo palabrejas extrañas e inyectando sustancias en sus venas. Sacan gasas, vendas, le rasgan la ropa. La suben en una camilla y le ponen un balón para respirar en la nariz.

-¡Va a entrar en shock en cualquier momento! ¡Debemos llevarla al hospital!- grita uno de ellos mientras corren pasillo abajo.

-¿Se pondrá bien?- pregunta Finn. Él y Quinn hacen amago de seguirlos, pero Figgins los atrapa. -¡¿Se pondrá bien?!

-¡Haremos lo que podamos, chicos!

-Debemos salir de aquí- dice el director, agarrándolos de un brazo. –La policía aun no tiene controlada la situación. Es peligroso.

-Director, queremos ir con Rachel.

-¡No!- ladra. El hombre ha perdido la paciencia hace ya bastante rato. –Tienen que examinaros. Fuera. Sobretodo a usted, señorita Fabrey.

-Estoy bien…

-¡Vamos, a fuera!

 

Y no pueden replicar más.

 

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

 

Kurt puede sentir que Puck no está respirando aire. No, no es aire. Puck esta respirando su propia sangre y es algo asqueroso. Le borbotea de la boca, escupe y resopla. Es seguramente porque la bala ha rozado su pulmón.

Kurt tiene miedo de que si no muere desangrado, lo haga por asfixia.

 

En realidad Kurt sólo tiene miedo de que se muera, a secas. Así que intenta no pensar en ello. No, tiene que focalizar su atención. En los sonidos, por ejemplo. Los disparos han ido cesando. Cree que ha llegado la caballería, porque un ruido parecido a sirenas se escucha a lo lejos. Quizás deba salir. Salir y buscar ayuda. Porque Puck necesita una ambulancia con urgencia.

-Eh, Puck, voy a salir a por ayuda. Me oyes. ¿Puck, me oyes?- baja la vista y se encuentra con Noah y sus ojos cerrados. -¡PUCKERMAN!

Le golpea en las mejillas con fuerza y Puck se queja y abre los ojos con dificultad. Seguramente si pudiera hablar lo mandaría a la mierda. O se reiría de él por pegar como una nena.

-Voy a buscar ayuda así que ¡no te duermas!- chilla. -¡Porque no he arruinado mi bufanda de Prada para que te mueras, ¿entendido?!

 

Puck le agarra de la muñeca y sisea. Intenta hablar casi sin logarlo.

-No… salgas…

-Estaré bien. Necesitas un médico.

-No…

 

Kurt está a punto de ignorarlo, pero se escuchan pasos al correr y se queda parado. Puede que sean aliados. O puede que no. No se da cuenta, pero vuelve a estrechar a Noah en sus brazos, deseando que desaparezcan de la vista bajo ese piano.

-Dicen… dicen que estas cosas siempre las hacen… los mismos…- habla Puck. Kurt le sisea porque, para empezar, no debería de gastar fuerzas en hablar. Pero como no, este siempre hace lo que le da la gana. –Siempre son… los pardillos… con los que se mete la gente…

-Puck, cierra la boca que intento escuchar.

-¿Tú me… tú me dispararías?

-¿Qué?

 

Mira a los ojos del jugador. Entonces entiende lo que está pasando por su mente. Noah cree que se merece esto, por todas las veces que ha sido un matón, un capullo. Y también lo está confesando porque cree que va a morir.

Y si Kurt no se sintiera tan asustado se indignaría por su falta de perseverancia. Aunque él no es el que tiene un charco de sangre en sus pulmones.

 

Noah le busca los ojos. Le busca una respuesta. Y Kurt se la da.

-No. Ni aunque siguieras tirándome al cubo de la basura todos los días- contesta. Es verdad, hace mucho que Noah dejó de ser un matón. Al menos con sus compañeros del Glee. –Yo nunca hubiera disparado a nadie. Esto está mal. Aunque te odiara con toda mi alma, no me hubiera vengado así. Ni siquiera Azimio y Karofsky se merecerían algo así… Esto es rastrero, cobarde. Y hace daño a inocentes.

-Ya… y tú nunca… has sido un cobarde- Noah sonríe. O lo intenta entre el dolor. Pero Kurt aprecia el cumplido y le devuelve el gesto. Débil y cansada sonrisa.

 

Entonces alguien entra en el salón del coro y sus respiraciones se cortan. La persona cierra la puerta y se fija en el reguero de sangre que ha dejado Puck. Kurt lo sabe, aunque sólo le vea hasta las rodillas. Lee su lenguaje corporal.

-¿Qué demonios…?

 

Los pasos suenan pesados. A Kurt se le hace una bola en la garganta. Seguramente de su propia saliva.

Ven el cañón de la pistola antes que la cara. Es Ralph Smith. Con ojos vacíos e inyectados en sangre.

-Adiós- musita. Kurt quiere cerrar los ojos, de verdad que quiere porque _ohdiosvaamatarnos_. Pero no puede. Está congelado. Va a morir con los ojos abiertos, como los cervatillos cuando los deslumbra los faros de un coche. Y ni siquiera ha podido despedirse de su padre.

 

Entonces la puerta se abre de una patada al grito de “¡Alto, policía!” y todo sucede muy deprisa. Ralph se gira con el arma aun en la mano. Pero no llega a disparar. El policía es mucho más rápido.

 

Kurt sabe en ese instante que no importa cuanto tiempo pase. No importa el tiempo ni los años. Cuando tenga pesadillas siempre aparecerá la imagen de Ralph Smith cayendo al suelo de un tiro en la cabeza.

-Oh, Dios mío…- Susurra el propio policía. Se acerca hasta el cadáver del chico y comprueba que está muerto. Es joven, no más mayor que el Sr. Shuester. Parece horrorizado de lo que acaba de hacer.

 

Entonces los ve.

-¡Oh, joder! ¡Estáis heridos!- no es una pregunta. Kurt diría que la sangre que le cubre no es suya. Pero no se encuentra la voz.

El policía saca la radio y habla de nuevo.

-Necesito una camilla en el salón del coro. Hay dos chicos heridos y… otro muerto. ¡Rápido, rápido!

 

Kurt baja su vista hacia Noah, que también está blanco. Ha visto lo mismo que él. Ha visto morir a alguien. Y no es como en las películas. Es mil veces peor. Más sangriento, más asqueroso y terrorífico.

 

Puck se inclina para vomitar. Sangre más que nada.

Se desmaya en cuanto aparecen los paramédicos.

 

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

 

Hay más ambulancias de las que se pueden contar, y siguen llegando más. Una detrás de otra. Atendiendo alumnos heridos y en estado de shock. Los más graves han sido llevados a hospitales. Unos quince. Y ha habido cuatro muertes. Por el momento.

 

Es todo un caos, la gente va y viene. Finn intenta obtener información sobre Rachel (“ _Berry, Berry. Con B. Morena, pequeñita, con dos tiros en la barriga…_ ”) cuando aparece Mercedes. La chica negra abraza a Quinn y le pregunta mil veces por el bebé.

-Estoy bien. De verdad, estoy bien- agarra la tila que le han traído con fuerza. Casi podría quemarse las manos, si las sintiera.

-¿Sabéis algo de los demás?

-Matt ha hablado con Shuester. Dice que han encontrado a Artie y a Tina en un baño y que están ilesos. Se ha ido a verlo con sus propios ojos. Y Shue y Pillsbury han ido al hospital con los heridos.

-Britt y Santana están bien. Están con sus padres, pero vienen ahora.- habla Finn, cuando deja de pelearse con el paramédico. –Y Rachel… Rachel está grave. En cirugía. Es todo lo que he sacado.

Mercedes abre la boca espantada. Finn no soporta esas miradas tristes y vuelve hablar.

-Se pondrá bien. Sabéis que es cabezota como ella sola. Ha aguantado… así que se pondrá bien.

Y lo dice muy convencido. Porque para él, que Rachel no se ponga bien no es una opción. Es casi el fin del mundo.

 

Carole llega en ese momento y envuelve con un abrazo a su hijo. Finn parece terriblemente pequeño en sus brazos, con lo grande que es.

-Oh cielos, oh cielos. No sabéis el lío que hay fuera, nadie sabe donde está cada persona. Y la policía no nos deja pasar hasta estar seguros de que somos familiares. He visto a tus padres fuera, Quinn.

La chica sonríe temblorosa y Mercedes le rodea los hombros con su brazo.

 

Burt Hummel aparece en ese momento, resoplando como un toro.

-¿Dónde está Kurt? ¿Lo habéis visto?

 

Ninguno sabe que contestarle al hombre. Y tampoco es necesario, porque él mismo lo ha encontrado.

-¡KURT!- grita y corre hacia el chico que va andando a unos pocos metros de distancia. –Kurt, Kurt- lo llama agarrándole de los hombros. Quiere comprobar que esta entero y perfecto. Su niño.

-Hablar con la policía, hablar con la señora Puckerman, hablar con los paramédicos…

-Kurt, ¿qué dices?- le pregunta su padre.

-Las cosas que tenía que hacer. Lo estoy comprobando. Si lo he hecho todo. Antes de que me de un ataque de nervios. La policía quería hablar conmigo porque vi como le volaban la cabeza a uno de los que disparaban. Y tenía que decirle a la madre de Puck donde está su hijo, en que hospital. Porque toda esta sangre es suya. No mía, suya. Y tenía que ir a ver a un paramédico. Para que me diera tranquilizantes. Eso no lo he hecho aun… También tengo que quemar toda esta ropa en cuanto llegue a casa. Y ducharme con lejía…

-Kurt- lo llama su padre. Fuerte, sereno. –Mírame.

Su hijo le obedece. Y entonces se da cuenta. Se da cuenta de verdad que tiene a su padre delante.

-Papá- llora, abrazándose a él. Burt lo aprieta contra su pecho.

-Shu, shu… Ya terminó todo. Ya todo ha pasado.

 

Está atardeciendo y la luz naranja lo cubre todo. El Instituto McKinley se recorta contra el sol y parece una enorme sombra. El día más largo de sus vidas está llegando a su fin.

 

Nadie cree que puedan olvidar lo que ha pasado. Lo que han pasado. Aunque fuera en tan corto tiempo

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada quiero dejar algo bastante claro. Este fic no va a tener secuela, ni segunda parte ni nada. Sí, termina así. Sí, soy un poco puta. No me odiéis por ello, mi inspiración quería un final abierto y yo se lo he dado.
> 
> Es de los pocos fics de los que me siento no sólo orgullosa, sino ridículamente orgullosa. Y tenía muy claro que lo iba a subir aquí. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
